


Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

by achillese



Series: All We Know [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates playing pretend. Adam does too, but the difference is he feels he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events in "Hang You Up." Flashback to how their relationship used to be handled before they decided to go 'public' with it.

Adam rolled his eyes and, if not for the half-full cup of rum and Coke in his hand, he would’ve crossed his arms over his chest as he stood, somewhat amused, in the kitchen doorway.

As per tradition, football linebacker and fellow teammate Nick Harris was hosting a full scale party at his house, courtesy of two parents who left for their yearly trip to New England and a younger brother who couldn’t care less whether or not Nick invited half the senior class to ‘hang out.’ It happened on the same weekend every year, and every year it was the same old song: people would show up already wasted, get even more drunk, puke everywhere, and Nick would sweet talk one of the freshmen who crashed the party into cleaning up the messes. If not for the fact that Nick was one of Adam’s best friends, Adam would’ve thought him a royal douche with a capital D, but as it was Adam couldn’t help but admire Nick’s charisma as he goaded a freshman boy into mopping up a new puddle of vomit that appeared on the staircase.

“You really know how to work ‘em,” Adam commented, voice raised so he could be heard over the pounding speaker system that their classmate Ash had rigged up. 

Nick walked over to him with a grin stretched across his babyish face. “It’s all about the empty promises, Ads. Weed, alcohol, popularity, seven minutes with the girl of your dreams...whatever they want, you just gotta dangle it.”

“You’re an asshole,” Adam laughed as he shook his head, sipping from his rum and Coke idly. 

“And you’re not, which is why you complete me,” Nick mocked as he leaned his light-haired head affectionately on Adam’s bony shoulder.

Adam chuckled and shoved him off. “Behave, man. Party’s barely begun and you’re already piss drunk.”

“Au contraire, my dear party pooper. Party’s been hopping for an hour. Plenty of time to get wasted. Speaking of, you seem fairly sober.”

“I wanna actually _remember_ the party, Nick.”

Nick rolled his eyes and looked around the room, presumably for the nearest bottle of Skyy so he could shove it down Adam’s throat, but his gaze lingered on a figure at the far end of the living room. “Dude. He’s here.”

Adam followed Nick’s line of sight and froze as he recognized the tall, hulking figure that was Michael Milton, the resident literature nerd with his infuriatingly piercing green eyes and dark hair. Michael stood there in his black tee with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, eyes roaming the crowd as he searched and judged everyone who was already drunk out of their minds. 

Nick held out his hand as Adam quickly downed the rest of his drink and handed him the empty red Solo cup. “Go get ‘im, tiger.”

“Shut up,” Adam quipped before he began to thread his way through the crowd, making a not-too-obvious beeline for Michael. His heart was pounding in his chest, which was silly because Lord knows how many times they’ve played his game, but it was still something Adam could never get used to and probably never would. 

Adam finally made his way to stand next to Michael, who hadn’t yet seen him. 

Time to play the game.

“Hey Mike,” Adam said, his voice inflection hinting that he’d ‘just noticed’ Michael standing there. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

Michael turned his green gaze on Adam. “You too, Milligan.”

Adam nodded once in acknowledgement and looked at the thriving mass of bodies in the living room all dancing to the Ke$ha song that Ash was blasting. He didn’t know what to say next; this game was boring if the same moves were repeated and so he tried to improvise.

“I think Nick has some expensive vodka in his room, if you wanna skip the kiddie liquor and head for the good stuff,” Adam half shouted out of the corner of his mouth.

Michael didn’t look his way, pretending still to be interested by their dancing classmates. “Hmm. Sounds like it could be fun.” He glanced at Adam out of the corner of his eye. “Let’s go.”

Adam led Michael as they made their way towards the stairs, skirting around the vomit puddle which Nick’s freshman slave had yet to clean up, but instead of Nick’s room, Adam checked to see no one was watching them before he steered Michael towards the guest room that was rarely, if ever, used. The Harrises didn’t keep overnight guests, and if they knew how this room actually got its use, Lord knows they’d probably try to remove it from the house. 

The door slammed shut behind them and Adam barely had time to check the lock before Michael was turning him around and slamming his back into the wall, his lips moving viciously against Adam’s in a kiss that tasted like he’d been waiting a lifetime to use. 

“Adam,” Michael breathed against his lips, his cheek, his jaw, kissing his way down the length of his neck. “It’s been so long.”

Adam gripped Michael’s shoulders as he bent his head backwards, exposing more of his skin. Michael was somewhere down near his collarbone now, nipping at the skin, and Adam’s mouth was slightly open. “D-Didn’t think you’d remember...”

“Nick has this party every year.” Michael was lifting Adam’s shirt over his head now, practically ripping it from his body. “It’s what I look forward to.”

Adam worked on getting Michael’s shirt off as well but his fingers were trembling. The anticipation, the year-long wait, the running around and hiding...it was overwhelming. It was all Adam could do not to just tear into Michael right now, but the dark haired young man seemed to understand why Adam was suddenly nervous because he smiled kindly and helped get his own shirt off. Adam’s eyes roamed Michael’s muscled and toned body, wondering to himself how the hell a hipster Oscar Wilde geek could possibly get this fucking toned by doing nothing but reading and painting all day, but his thoughts were suddenly wiped from his mind as Michael kissed him again, this time more gently than the first. His hands, bigger than Adam’s and stained with the faded remnants of leftover paint that hadn’t washed out, skillfully undid Adam’s belt buckle and the button of his jeans before moving on to the zipper. The sound felt so loud in dark room, quiet other than their heated breathing, and for a second they both paused as though expecting someone else to come bursting in on them despite the locked door, but nobody did. 

Adam whined as Michael slowly worked his jeans down his legs. “Hurry...”

Michael grinned as he shimmied out of his own pants and they stood there in their boxers. “Or what?” he challenged.

Adam growled and shoved Michael back onto the bed so he landed with a slight ‘oof’ on his back. Without waiting a beat, Adam moved up the length of his body and straddled his hips, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Or I’ll take control _for_ you.”

Michael mercilessly flipped them over, grinding his hips down into Adam’s as the slightly smaller boy writhed beneath him. “Don’t think that’s happening tonight, but nice try,” Michael grunted. 

He leaned to suck on the skin of Adam’s neck and leave a mark as his hands went to work off their boxers, first Adam’s and then his own, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Adam was only half hard but Michael set to work on fixing that, gripping him gently and licking at the whorl of Adam’s ear. Adam bucked up into his hand and moaned; Michael bit his ear, pleased at the sound as his own cock twitched. He moved his other hand to Adam’s mouth and already Adam knew the drill; he licked and sucked at Michael’s fingers, eyes half shut and lips practically drooling. When Michael thought he was ready, he pulled his fingers from Adam’s mouth and moved down the lines of his body towards the space between his legs, pressing up against his opening once before pushing through with one finger, then two as Adam kneed and fisted the sheets, struggling to keep his voice down.

“No. I want you to be loud tonight,” Michael whispered hoarsely in his ear as he flexed and scissored his fingers. “No more of that quiet shit, okay?”

Adam rocked his hips into Michael’s hands, wanting to beg for him to tighten his grip. “But th-the other people here—”

“Are drunk as hell and won’t remember a thing. Ash has the volume up to deafening levels.” Michael noticed Adam’s restlessness and obliged, gripping harder and moving his hand up and down slowly. “And I want _you_ at deafening levels too.”

Adam’s mouth fell open as Michael rolled off of him without warning; the loss of contact made him writhe uncomfortable on the bed sheets. “Wh-Where’d you go?”

In the dark he could just make out Michael’s shape as he pulled something from his jeans pocket on the floor, and the sound of the lube cap popping open was like a gunshot in the blackness. Adam jumped a little in anticipation and he moved to sit up on his elbows as he waited for Michael to kneel back on the bed, put on the condom he’d also grabbed, and lube himself up before he shoved Adam down on his back and spread his thighs with only his knees. 

With one hand on Adam’s hip, fingers so tight they’d probably bruise his skin, Michael leaned so their chests were pressed together and gave Adam an openmouthed, filthy kiss as he used his other hand to guide himself towards Adam’s hole, thrusting in when he thought Adam was least expecting it. A moan ripped its way from Adam’s throat as Michael buried himself to the hilt and he shamelessly moved his hips away just enough so he could slam back down onto Michael, who groaned into the skin of Adam’s neck. 

“What w-was that for?” Michael gasped breathlessly. 

“Nothing. I just wanna hear you too.”

Michael growled and moved to sit up and grab Adam behind the knees, forcing his legs apart even further as he used his grip to anchor him as he thrust forward in short, hard bursts. Adam was pushed higher up the bed, his breathing high pitched and coming out in short gasps as he reached his arms above his head and braced himself against the wooden headboard. Michael kept his hands tight on Adam’s legs and he leaned forward slightly to give himself a better angle. 

Their skin slicked with sweat, room full of agonized moans and short gasps, it’s only a matter of time before Michael rammed into Adam’s sweet spot and he moaned without abandon, head stretched back on the pillow and arms shaking with the effort of keeping his head from slamming into the headboard, but Michael didn’t relent or slow down until Adam came, hot and sticky, across his stomach and chest. 

Michael leaned over and licks up some of the white mess on Adam’s left nipple as he, too, fell over the edge, riding out his orgasm with stuttering motions and jerking circles. Adam moved his grip from the headboard to Michael’s back as he clawed at the skin, cock still leaking a bit and head spinning. Michael didn’t mind his own body pressed into Adam’s come; if anything, the warmth was soothing as he lay there, panting, face buried in the crook of Adam’s neck. 

Michael moved his hips slightly so he could pull out of Adam and the two of them groaned simultaneously at the feeling of loss but they continued to lie there. Adam stretched his arms out on either side of him, looking as though he’d been crucified to the bed, and Michael hesitated a beat before his hands lightly skimmed their way up Adam’s biceps and forearms to lace their fingers together, splayed out on the bed and on the verge of sinking into each other with exhaustion. 

Minutes ticked by and Adam’s come dried to the point where, if Michael tried moving, he could feel their skin peeling apart slightly. He gave up and continued to lie on top of Adam, whose eyes were closed, but a smile was ghosting across his face. 

“Adam?” Michael asked tentatively, quietly, not wanting to disturb him but still desiring an answer to his yet unasked question.

“Hmm?”

“...we’re still playing pretend for everyone else’s sake, yes?”

Adam opened his eyes and looked down his chest at Michael’s questioning gaze. “Yeah. That’s the whole point of this sneaking around crap, remember?” His voice was raw but he ignored it. 

“I know, I just...” Michael sighed and buried his nose in the skin of Adam’s shoulder, breathing his scent. “I’d hoped this year would be different.”

Adam sighed, long and hard. Michael could hear the quick thudding of his heartbeat in his chest, could feel the pounding for himself as he rested his head just above where his heart was. “Yeah. I’d hoped so too.”


End file.
